


When you least expect it

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Convience, F/M, Fluff, Intrigue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: Why did I agree to do this? Gwen thought to herself as she stood outside of her office building.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,   
> A little update on my life and my writing...   
> I feel like I've lost my ability to write and that all my stories are predictable so I'm slowly trying to get back to the positive space I was in when I started writing Renegade Hearts (I haven't forgotten about it I'm just rereading the whole thing and working on the next few chapters)  
> I'm currently working for the next ten days straight at the awkward times where I don't have time in the morning to really write and I'm so tired when I get home because it's late but I'm going to try. 
> 
> I may be posting some little one shots, to try and get in the flow of things.
> 
> Reading your comments inspires me so much and I love to read them so please don't be afraid to comment.
> 
> P.S I'm not sure if I should do another chapter of this.
> 
> P.P.S feel free to message me any ideas or inspirational tips on twitter @foreverluu_

Why did I agree to do this? Gwen thought to herself as she stood outside of her office building. It was an early Saturday morning and Gwen had agreed to help finish a project that would be going to a client on the coming Monday. Later that evening was an office party. An office party she didn't really want to go to. Sighing Gwen pushed open the glass door and made her way to the elevator.

Gwen didn't really know what to expect when she arrived, she knew a few people had volunteered to come on and help set up for the party and a few had also signed their partners up as well. Gwen didn't expect to walk in and see nearly everyone in a pair helping to put decorations up and moving chairs into one of the meeting rooms to create space presumably for people to dance in.

Gwen quickly discarded her jacket and bag and put them in her office. Looking at her watch she sighed seeing it had only just turned nine. Gwen met up with a few of the workers and found out what tasks everyone was meant to be doing. If she was still at home now, she would probably still be in bed catching up on one of the many books she had bought to escape her current life.

She had recently stocked up on romance novels in hopes to fill in that empty void, everyone she knew seemed to be in a relationship or they were happy with being single after just getting out of a bad relationship. Gwen was in the awkward stage where she wanted a man to hold her at night, to laugh with as they made dinner. Someone who took her mind of worrying about the future. About her Grandmother.

Gwen shook her head; trying to regain her focus. Gwen opened the file on her computer that had all the information the client wanted. Gwen had never met the man and having to pitch the design for him two days from now made Gwen's belly flop.

Her boss had passed the project on to her the day before, just before Gwen was meant to be off work for a long weekend. _Some long weekend_ Gwen thought. Apparently, the client wanted a wedding dress and photo shoot scene designing for his future bride as a surprise. Gwen thought it was a bit iffy. Especially if the list he gave them had no input from the bride to be. She wouldn't be happy if she didn't get to choose her own wedding dress. But alas it wasn't her choice.  Sighing Gwen looked at the drawings that her boss had been working on and scrunched up her face. The puffy sleeves did nothing to center the beaded bodice and the skirt was overly puffy. Gwen wouldn't let her cat be seen dead in this never mind herself.

Gwen sat down at her desk trying to find a starting point on the dress and then find the right background for the photo shoot. Right now, the dress would look perfect in _Tron._ According to the notes on the design there was going to be several neon colours as there was no specific colour request. Whatever happened to the tradition white dress? Gwen thought.

Maybe she was trying to cling to something the world had moved on from.

Just as she was about to start editing the dress her office phone rang. Gwen scooped up the receiver and took a breath before politely greeting the caller.

"Gwen Stefani, how may I help?"

"Miss Stefani, It's Blake Shelton, I understand you are taking over the design on the wedding dress?"

"Yes, that's correct and I'm actually adding the finishing touches now."

"I wanted to know if we could move the meeting up to say twelve today?"

Gwen felt panic rising in her body. She looked at the dress and knew that Mr. Shelton wouldn't be using their company again. If she was CEO of the company then she wouldn't allow ideas like the one in front of her to make it into a person's thought process, never mind into a sketch pad.

"Yes, Mr. Shelton, I can meet you at 12, at our office I assume?"

"Yes, that's fine. I'll see you then." The phone clicked and Gwen was alone with her thoughts again.

She looked at the three other designs she'd done earlier that week, she could only dream one of the dresses she designed would be made and labeled as her designed. Even more so it would be a fantasy to think one of the dresses she designed would be worn on her own wedding day.

Gwen took a deep breath and let her fingers run through her long hair. She had to try and fix this. She wasn't even sure what she would be pitching in the next three hours. Gwen grabbed her pencil and started making notes and editing the drawing. She was going on minimal information about the bride and although she tried her best she wasn't sure how it would go down in the meeting.

At half past eleven one of the volunteering employees knocked on her door and informed her that a Mr. Blake Shelton was waiting in meeting room one. Gwen nodded and started to gather the pieces of paper on her desk. She felt like screaming and throwing up at the same time but that wouldn't do her any good right now.

Gwen hadn't thought about much apart from the proposal she was about to make. Not until she walked past her glass walls of her office and caught sight of her reflection. The oversized brown knitted jumper matched with her black leggings and small heeled boots. Her hair was partially tied back and her make-up was minimal. Gwen felt the knots tightening in her stomach. Well this day couldn’t get any worse.

Gwen opened the meeting room door, and felt her stomach drop at the sight of the one and only Mr. Blake Shelton. His pantie melting blue eyes caused the blood to surface on her face. He was wearing a black blazer with a crisp white shirt and a light blue tie, which made his eyes pop even more. Gwen felt her mouth go dry as he stood up and moved towards her. He held his hand out, ready to take hers. They shook hands, she wasn't sure if it was just her imagination but neither seemed to want to let go.

"Mr. Shelton..."

"Blake, please call me Blake."

"Okay, I'm Gwen. I've taken over this project recently and I understand you are wanting a dress for your bride and a back-drop design for a photo shoot?"

"That's right. I was recently dealing with a Miss.."

"Miss Bryan."

"That's right."

"Yes, unfortunately she wasn't able to be with us this weekend and so I took over the project."

"Okay, well let's see what you have."

"Right."

Blake took his seat and kept his eyes trained on her. She was dressed in an oversized sweater and he could just imagine her sat at home cuddled up watching a movie. Would she be sat alone or with a partner?

_Where did that thought come from?_ Blake thought and Gwen spread out the papers from her folder.

The dress she showed him made him wanted to gag. It was hideous. The way Gwen's eyebrows were drawn together gave him the idea that she didn't design this neon monstrosity.

"I'm going to be honest with you Gwen... I hate it."

"I understand."

"Do you have anything else?"

"I was given this project last night as I left the office, in my opinion the information you provided wasn't enough for me to get an accurate idea of what your bride would want."

“And what information would you have asked for?”

“I guess more information the bride, her personality, feature, the styles she likes colours and themes she had for the wedding, how she wanted her hair… The list goes on.”

Gwen scooped the papers up, on flew out as she tried to stack the papers.

Blake picked it up intending to hand it back to her but when his eye caught the soft line of the dress he froze, turning it around so he could fully take in the design.

"It's perfect."

Gwen looked at the image he was holding; it was a dress she'd sketched out in the early hours of the morning after seeing it in her dream. The dream of course involved her walking down the aisle towards one of the men from her recent romance book. This dress, she thought was perfect for her, and if she ever got married that was the dress she would be wearing.

But if it meant she would keep one of the highest buying clients with the firm, she could always design another one. With a sinking heart Gwen agreed that the dress was amazing and gave Blake more details about the dress, the material it was made from, the fit, the way would hug the brides body (her body) perfectly.

The dress itself was the traditional white with long plain silk sleeves, the dress hugged her curves and extenuated her figure and slowly hugged her body as it swam down into a gown. A long cape which was attached to the back on the dress which trailed behind the dress and blended into a train. The dress had smalls diamonds embezzled on all around it creating a magical feeling, when the sun light caught them.

"What's your fiancé like?" Gwen asked, not quite sure what made her ask.

"I don't know yet. I haven't met her." Blake calmly replied still looking at the picture before meeting Gwen’s eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Chuck for letting me spam you with my story when I had no where else to write it.
> 
> Thank you so much to TippisDad for being there for me and been an extra father figure to me for the past few weeks.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Gwen didn't know what to say to Blake. She was fuming that he wanted to use the dress she designed for herself and she was flattered that he thought it was that good and worthy of his imaginary bride. Gwen shook Blake’s hand and showed him out of the office with plans to meet in a week’s time. Exchanging contact details before Gwen watched him climb into his big black fancy car.

 It was now ten at night and she was tucked in bed stroking her grey Persian cat whom she thoughtfully called Sketch. Thinking about earlier in the day made her furious. Not only was she not even meant to meet Blake; he had now claimed her drawing and her as his designer. Gwen felt her stomach roll. What was his deal? Why didn't he have a fiancé and why was she so bothered? Sighing Gwen opened her book waiting on her lap and tried to focus on the swirl of words in front of her.

Gwen decided reading was a lost cause, when she heard a thunderous knocking at her door. Living in an apartment block meant it was someone on her approved list or it was the doorman. Or even a wealthy man like Blake coming to propose marriage. _Where did that come from_ Gwen asked herself. She has been reading too many books. Grabbing her dressing gown, she tucked her arms into the sleeves as she went to see who was at the door. Sketch was still stretched out on the bed waiting for more attention. Gwen smiled at her cat as she opened the door her smile dropped.

 “Gavin?” She questioned.

"Hello love"

“What are you doing here?”

“Don't be like that I love you and I spent hours together in your old flat.”

“That's when we were a couple.”

“And we aren't now? I don't remember breaking up with you.”

 Gwen was backed up to her desk, using her hand she felt for her phone while trying not to let on what she was doing. Gwen quickly pressed the call button and hoped someone would hear she was under stress.

“And what Gavin I can't break up with you? ‘Cause that's what happened or are you too drunk to remember? Let me remind you...”

“Don't you dare.” Gavin reached out and grabbed her wrist.

“You're hurting me Gavin! let me go!”

Gwen could feel her breath catch as Gavin lowered his face closer to hers.

“Gavin stop please.”

His lips were millimeters away from hers when he froze at the sound of a hard-heavy thud banging against the door. Gavin froze looking at Gwen and watched as her eyes drifted to the side. He looked down where her other hand was and saw the phone. Anger took over his body as his hand jutted against her warm pale skin.

 Gavin stood back shocked from what he'd done. He sent Gwen to answer the door, his mind reeling from what had just happened. Gwen paused behind the door adjusting her hair to cover the red pulsing mark on her face. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Her heart stopped beating as she was met with a well-muscled suit covered chest.

Gwen’s eyes lingered for a moment before she brought her gaze up to the man's face. Blake was already looking down at her.

Gwen thought her heart would never beat again as she stared into Blake cobalt blue eyes. Slowly lowering her gaze feeling insecure as is intense stare zoned in on her cheek. His hand slowly caressed her cheek before moving her hair back. Gwen swore she saw a fleck of amber pass through his eyes as his attention moved past the door. Gwen had so many words she wanted to say to defuse the situation but they all sat blocking her through making it dry and hoarse.

Gwen automatically stepped backwards when Blake started to move, it was then she noticed another well-built man, slightly shorter than Blake. He followed Blake into the apartment and Gwen slowly shut the door, begging for her brain to start working and for her words to come out.

When Gwen turned around and entered the bedroom Blake was stood tall, his height intimidation to not only Gavin but Gwen as well. Luke was stood next to the door, his gaze breaking down the situation, preparing for any attacks on his boss.  Blake was speaking in a low hush tone to Gavin. His voice was so heavy Gwen couldn’t make out what he was saying.

Gwen jumped when Gavin started walking in a fast pace towards the exit. Luke followed him and presumably went back down to the car because he didn’t come back in.

Blake left Gwen standing near the door of her bedroom, before coming back holding a bag of frozen peas. He delicately moved her hair away from her face before lowering the cold item on her face. Gwen let out a small gasp as the contact made her jump. She slowly moved her hand to take over holding the ice pack.

“I’m sorry you had to come over here. I thought I had dialed Jen or someone.” Gwen breathed out.

“I don’t mind. I have peace of mind knowing your safe.”

Blake took a seat on the bed and Sketch instantly started crawling in his lap, rubbing his body against Blake’s black suit. Blake ran his fingers through the thick grey fur before Gwen could apologize.

“Who was that with you?” Gwen asked referring to Luke.

“My bodyguard. I brought him with me to make sure no harm was done to you. He’s waiting in the car.”

“Oh” Gwen didn’t know what to say.

Gwen sat down next to Blake, taking a moment to regroup her thoughts.

“You’re such a mystery. No fiancé but you have the dress designed, a body guard. What else are you hiding?”

“You have no idea.” Blake said letting out a loud sigh and moving Sketch from his lap before standing up and leaving.

Gwen was frozen in place, still holding the peas to her face as Sketch rubbed against her.

“What just happened?” She asked aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.   
> I've had so much on and lately my brain hasn't been cooperating with my creative side.   
> I know this chapter is short. but I'm getting a train in an hour and then I'll be able to write some more.   
> I have a plan to start updating most Wednesdays as I'm off uni on this day!
> 
> I currently have a bug as well so if anyone knows a cure to get rid of blocked noses and to stop burning up please send it to me! 
> 
> Thank you for all the people supporting me and keeping me going. I don't know what I would do without you. 
> 
> My friend recently got me addicted to eating M & Ms peanut-butter and I have an XL bag that cost me £16 pound that I've been eating as I write this and I'm also taking them with me tonight!

**_ Chapter Three _ **

**__ **

"I'm sorry Miss Stefani isn't available today" The receptionist responded down the phone.

Blake felt anger and panic surge through him. Why had he gone to her place last night? He should have just called the police, but his heart took control of his body and the next thing he knew he was knocking on her door. Her hair handing across her face. Her eyes bloodshot and watering. The red patch on her cheek caught his attention and anger ran through his body.

"She's the designer on my wedding dress. What do you mean she isn't available? " Blake said through gritted teeth.

"She's not well sir, she's had a sick day."

"Right"

Before the receptionist could say anymore Blake hung up the phone.

Blake leaned forward in the car and told Luke to drive him to Gwen’s apartment. He didn’t know what he was going to say to her but he had to see with his own eyes that she was ok.

Blake, was mesmerized by his phone his fingers dancing across the keyboard, as the car slowed to a stop. He looked up and took note of where he was, his eye caught hold of a flower shop and he fled out of the car, taking a second to straighten out his shirt.

The small bell above the door rang as he entered.

“Hello Sir, is there anything I can help with?”

“Hello, I’d like some roses for a special girl.” Blake requested.

“Right this way sir.”

The small young woman led him to the cashier to wait while she picked out the best roses out of the bunch and created a bouquet for Blake.

Blake’s phone pinged and he quickly took it out of his pocket, sending quick response before sliding it in his back in his pocket.  He paid for the flowers and left the shop. Once he entered the lobby of Gwen’s apartment building, he nodded to the doorman as he headed straight to the elevator.

The time it took the elevator to climb up to Gwen’s floor frustrated Blake. He wanted to see her now. There was something pulling him to her and he had no idea what it was. Fate? Destiny?

Blake Knocked on the door and waited patiently. When he didn’t hear anything, he knocked again harder. After knocking a third time he heard shuffling and the lock clicking on the door. He was greeted with the site of Gwen wrapped in a big fluffy blanket, her face red and blotchy and her hair a tangled mess. She looked like a completely different person. Blake didn’t, move as he took in her appearance.

Gwen let out a sigh before walking back to her bedroom; leaving the door open for Blake to enter. He followed Gwen and watched as she got nestled back into bed. His eyes caught sight of the TV, it was playing old home movies and a little girl that looked just like Gwen was on a stage from what must be a school play. The tape panned over to a woman and a deep voice whispered, “That’s our girl”

Blake edged closer to the bed; Sketch was nestled into Gwen’s side as she watched the movies. Blake slowly climbed onto the empty half of the bed and silently watched the play before him.  Gwen didn’t say a word nor did she move a muscle as the movie continued to play. When the DVD stopped playing Gwen waited a few minutes before turning over, her body facing Blakes right side.

“Why don’t you know who your wife is going to be?” Gwen whispered.

“It’s not that I don’t… I recently met an amazing woman who I’m thinking of asking but it’s a lot to ask of someone.”

“Why are you rushing to get married?

“It’s a long story but basically I made some mistakes in my past and in order to fix them I need to show the world I’ve changed. Or so my PR person says.” Blake replied letting out a loud sigh.

“Well you shouldn’t have any trouble finding a woman.”

“I don’t want just any woman.”

Gwen was silent as she let his answer sink in.

“That bruise looks pretty bad.” Blake continued.

“Just another one for the collection.”

“He hit you more than once?!” Anger laced Blake’s voice,

“Yes, but not just him. I have a bad past too.”

“Gwen…”

“No, it’s fine. Why are you here anyway?”

“I called your office and they said you called in sick. I was worried Gavin came back.”

“He did, but I didn’t open the door.”

“Oh, you should have called me.”

“Why? So, you could be my knight in shining armor twice in the same night?”

“No, just so that you could talk to me if you needed to.”

“You’re acting like a possessive man, concerned about his girlfriend.”

“I’m very possessive when it comes to women, especially if I set my eyes on them and something clicks. Just like it did with you.”

Gwen rolled over, avoiding Blake’s eyes. His hand gently stroked down her back.

“What was your past like then Gwen?”

“That’s a story for a different day. I’m tired.”

“I’d… I’d like to stay, at least until you’re definitely asleep.”

“I don’t think it would make a difference if I told you no. We’ve already crossed the professional and personal line.”

Blake hummed in response, letting his head rest against the headboard. Gwen closed her eyes and pulled the cover closer to her. Blake listened as her breathing got deeper until he was sure she was out cold.

He took in Gwen’s bedroom, it was empty and cold there wasn’t any family pictures; or any pictures at all. Something about seeing where Gwen lived, made Blake more intrigued with her than before. He had to get to know her.

Especially if he was going to ask her to be his future wife.

 


End file.
